


Ideał

by Stokrot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pining, Seung Gil's crush, both junior days and post canon, czemu ja znów daję tagi po angielsku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot
Summary: Juniorzy prowadzą poważne, męskie rozmowy, kwitną zauroczenia i nieporozumienia, Otabek jest niczym Mistrz Yoda, a ideałów nie należy wypuszczać z rąk - czyli jakie skutki może przynieść spotkanie szóstki łyżwiarskich nastolatków w przeddzień startu na juniorskich Mistrzostwach Świata.





	

\- Nie obchodzą mnie dziewczyny – powtórzył Seung Gil po raz nie wiedzieć który, czując na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenia kolegów z tafli. – I nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, więc zmieńmy temat.

\- Ależ z ciebie sztywniak, Lee! – zaśmiał się Jean Jaques Leroy, rozpierając się szerzej na kawiarnianej kanapie, tak że siedzący obok niego Emil Nekola, drugi najmłodszy w ich gronie, prawie z niej spadł. – Jesteś dorastającym facetem, jak my wszyscy! Na pewno masz jakiś typ!

Koreańczyk tylko zaciął usta. Do licha, po co w ogóle zgadzał się tu przyjść? Daleko mu było do duszy towarzystwa i zwykle nie potrafił się odnaleźć w towarzystwie innych łyżwiarzy – dlaczego więc, gdy jego tajski równolatek, Phichit Chulanont, złapał go za łokieć, paplając coś na temat integracji przed startem, nie zaprotestował i zwyczajnie pozwolił się tu zaciągnąć? W efekcie siedzieli teraz w jednej z tallińskich kawiarni, okupując w sześciu niewielki stolik i przynajmniej w teorii prowadzili rozmowę na tematy właściwe nastolatkom. W rzeczywistości bowiem mówił głównie Kanadyjczyk, a pozostali albo próbowali coś wtrącić, albo siedzieli cicho jak Lee i dwa lata odeń młodszy Otabek Altin. Piętnastoletni Kazach siedział w kąciku pod oknem i z poważną miną popijał herbatę z cytryną. Choć najmłodszy, wyglądał bodaj najdoroślej z nich wszystkich; ktoś, kto go nie znał, zapewne nigdy nie wziąłby go za juniora.

Grymas na twarzy Seung Gila pogłębił się. Gotów byłby pójść o zakład, że Otabek też wolałby raczej koncentrować się teraz na jutrzejszych zawodach – bądź co bądź program krótki na Mistrzostwach Świata Juniorów to nie były przelewki – zamiast, cóż, siedzieć tu i tracić czas na głupstwach.

\- Okej, niech ci będzie, Lee. – JJ z podejrzanie zadowolonym uśmiechem skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Jak ty nie chcesz zacząć, ja to zrobię. A zatem…

\- Podobają ci się charakterne brunetki o azjatyckich rysach – odezwał się Phichit, na chwilę unosząc wzrok znad smartfona z obudową w chomiki, gdzie z zaangażowaniem godnym lepszej sprawy przeglądał media społecznościowe. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak, jak widać, uważnie śledzić konwersacji. – Sądząc po liczbie wspólnych zdjęć na instagramie i twitterze, chodzi o bardzo konkretną brunetkę. Nazywa się…

\- Ciiiicho! – Kanadyjczyk, czerwony jak burak, aż poderwał się z miejsca, chcąc uciszyć Taja, ale ten wywinął się zwinnie, chichocząc przy tym jak opętany. Siedzący obok JJa Leo de la Iglesia w ostatniej chwili uratował przed wywrotką swoją colę z cytryną.

\- No dobra – odchrząknął Leroy, siadając i pociągając łyk czekoladowego szejka. – Jak to się mówi, pierwsze koty za płoty i w ogóle… To kto następny? Może wspólnie zachęcimy naszego koreańskiego kolegę do zwierzeń, hmmm?

Seung Gil westchnął w duchu. No tak, raczej mógł się spodziewać, że nie spuszczą go z haczyka tak prędko. Niech to… co za durna dziecinada…

\- To ja pierwszy! Ja! – wyrwał się Emil. Młody Czech wobec każdego wyzwania pałał entuzjazmem, prawie tak samo jak Phichit. – Ja chcę!

\- Ty masz mleko pod nosem, dzieciaku! – Kanadyjczyk bezceremonialnie prztyknął kolegę w nos. – Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?

\- Wypraszam sobie! – Nekola zabulgotał lemoniadą. – Jestem tylko rok młodszy od ciebie! A nad Otabkiem mam parę miesięcy przewagi!

\- Właśnie! – JJ wyraźnie uczepił się tej myśli. – Szlachetny sir Altinie, raczysz nam objawić ideał swej ukochanej?

Lee był pewien, że Kazach zignoruje pytanie; jakież więc było jego zdziwienie, gdy Otabek upił łyk herbaty, po czym oznajmił:

\- Dziewczęta z Kazachstanu są bardzo ładne.

\- No serio? – jęknął Phichit z udawanym rozczarowaniem. – Tylko tyle? Myślałem, że czymś nas zaskoczysz! No wiesz… Jakąś, ja wiem… zielonooką blondynką? Albo błękitnooką lisicą?

\- Ej, on się rumieni, patrzcie! – niemal zapiszczał Emil znad swojej szklanki. – Na pewno coś ukrywa!

\- W rzeczy samej! – Phichit wyszczerzył śnieżnobiałe zęby w szerokim uśmiechu; palce zatańczyły po ekranie smartfona. – A zatem typ słowiański, co?

\- Hoho, nie poznaję kolegi! – włączył się Kanadyjczyk. Gdyby mógł zapewne poklepałby teraz Kazacha po plecach, ten jednak siedział po przeciwnej stronie stołu. – Cicha woda, kto by pomyślał!

Otabek nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią, ale cień rumieńca na jego policzkach nieco się wzmógł. Seung Gil popatrzył nań współczująco: nikomu nie życzyłby znalezienia się w krzyżowym ogniu pytań ze strony tej dwójki. Szczególnie Phichit miałby wszelkie szanse na karierę w służbach wywiadowczych; ze swoim rozbrajającym uśmiechem i urokiem osobistym byłby w stanie  wyciągnąć informacje od każdego. Nie wspominając już o przerażająco skutecznej umiejętności wyciągania wniosków na podstawie mediów społecznościowych.

Lee aż się wzdrygnął. Nie chciałby być wrogiem Chulanonta i nikomu by tego nie życzył; nieszczęśnik nie miałby żadnych szans.

Choć z drugiej strony, pomyślał, zerkając ukradkiem na domniemanego przyszłego asa wywiadu, trudno było sobie taką sytuację wyobrazić. Phichit lubił wszystkich (nawet JJa) i wszyscy lubili Phichita (nawet JJ) – jedna z tych cech, których Seung Gil mógł mu tylko zazdrościć. Taj raczej nie zrobiłby niczego ze złej woli, nawet jeśli bywał impulsywny i trochę lekkomyślny – na tyle zdążył go już poznać podczas dotychczasowych startów.

\- Tak nie wolno! Phichit oszukuje! – okrzyk Leo, w którym pobrzmiewał rozbawiony wyrzut, wyrwał Koreańczyka z rozmyślań. – To my ci tu zdradzamy najgłębsze sekrety, a ty mówisz o chomikach?!

Seung Gil zamrugał z oszołomieniem; najwyraźniej umknął mu jakiś istotny szczegół. Popatrzył na Chulanonta, który, pozorując powagę w iście Otabkowym wydaniu, napił się gorącej czekolady. Napój pozostawił ślad na jego górnej wardze, widoczny nawet na smagłej cerze Taja i Lee złapał się na tym, że z trudem może oderwać od niego wzrok.

\- Sami jesteście sobie winni – oznajmił Phichit gładko, oblizując usta, a Koreańczyk czym prędzej uciekł spojrzeniem. – To wy nie określiliście przynależności gatunkowej!

Obecna przy stoliku grupa niemal jednogłośnie zaniosła się śmiechem; nawet Otabek uśmiechnął się znad filiżanki. Phichit wyprostował się na swoim miejscu, jego czarne oczy błyszczały.

\- W takim razie… zdaje się, że zostałeś nam już tylko ty, Leo.

\- N-noooo… - zająknął się Amerykanin, nerwowo wyłamując palce. – W-więęc…

Sygnał nadchodzącej wiadomości wybawił go od konieczności natychmiastowego udzielenia odpowiedzi, ale nie ocalił przed Kanadyjczykiem, który wykorzystał ten moment, by spojrzeć mu przez ramię.

\- Chińskie krzaczki! – wypalił Leroy, jakby odkrył największą tajemnicę wszechświata. – Uczysz się chińskiego dla ukochanej, Leo? Ohoho!

De la Iglesia spąsowiał, Chulanont zaś sprawiał wrażenie, jakby przed chwilą dodał dwa do dwóch.

\- Myślę – oznajmił – że nasz drogi Leo rzeczywiście lubi azjatycki typ urody… ale może na tym poprzestaniemy, dobra?

Seung Gil ściągnął brwi. To właśnie różniło Phichita od choćby JJa: mimo wszystko wiedział, kiedy należy się wycofać. I kiedy zachować dyskrecję.

\- No, to skoro już wszyscy podzieliliśmy się sekretem – Jean Jacques zatarł dłonie, nie zważając na protesty Emila, któremu wciąż nie było dane się wypowiedzieć – twoja kolej, Lee. Puszczaj farbę, ale już.

Koreańczyk posłał  mu wrogie spojrzenie. Co z tego, że inni się wypowiedzieli, skoro on nie chciał o tym mówić. Nie miał czasu, by się z kimkolwiek spotykać; nie teraz, gdy stał już być może u progu seniorskiej kariery w przyszłym sezonie. A poza tym…

\- Wiem! – wypalił naraz Phichit i pięć par oczu w jednej chwili zwróciło się ku niemu. – Jeśli Lee nie chce mówić sam, to może zagramy? My będziemy zadawać pytania, a on będzie odpowiadał wedle uznania! Co ty na to, Seung Gil? Pasuje ci taki układ?

Lee nie odpowiedział od razu, zbyt zaskoczony tą propozycją Taja, która, musiał przyznać, stanowiła kompromis pomiędzy jego zakłopotaniem, a ciekawością pozostałych. Skinął ostrożnie.

\- N-nie odpowiem, jeśli pytanie będzie zbyt nachalne. Albo zbyt wścibskie – zastrzegł. Chulanont klasnął w dłonie.

\- No i pięknie! To pozwolicie, że ja zacznę! – to powiedziawszy, zniżył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu. – A zatem… zakładam, że jednak masz swój ulubiony typ?

Seung Gil zawahał się na chwilę, nim skinął. Nawet jeśli nie zamierzał zdradzać za wiele, na razie stąpali po w miarę pewnym gruncie.

\- Ha! – huknął JJ, w jednej chwili podważając całe poczucie bezpieczeństwa Lee. – A więc miałem rację! Gadaj zaraz, czy…

\- Wolnego, wolnego! – przerwał mu Phichit. – Idziemy po kolei. Teraz Otabek, potem Leo i dopiero ty, okej? Inaczej się zrobi bałagan.

Leroy skurczył się jak przekłuty balonik, zaś Koreańczyk poczuł piknięcie wdzięczności. Taj naprawdę umiał być w porządku.

\- Hmmm… - zastanowił się tymczasem Otabek. – Sam nie wiem… chyba odpuszczę kolejkę.

\- Ej noo! – zaprotestował Emil. – Psujesz zabawę!

\- Dzieci i ryby głosu nie mają – prychnął JJ, wciąż chyba nieco urażony wcześniejszą burą od Taja. Młody Czech znów zabulgotał przez słomkę w niemym proteście.

\- Więc… - zaczął nieśmiało Leo de la Iglesia – jeśli teraz moja kolej, to, hmmm… Czy to bardziej typ ogólny, czy, hmmm, no wiesz, ukierunkowany?

Lee przygryzł wargę, szybko kalkulując ryzyko. Cóż, tyle chyba jeszcze mógł powiedzieć, nie zdradzając zbyt wiele… inna sprawa, że wcale nie było łatwo o tym mówić.

\- Ukierunkowany – przyznał w końcu cicho. Jak mógł się spodziewać, wokół stolika rozległo się kilka znaczących huknięć i gwizdów. I skłamałby, mówiąc, że czuje się z tym komfortowo.

\- To teraz ja! – uradował się JJ. – W takim razie… Brunetka w azjatyckim typie?

Nieoczekiwanie całe łyżwiarskie towarzystwo za wyjątkiem Leroya i Koreańczyka wybuchło gromkim śmiechem. Seung Gil po chwili uśmiechnął się także, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z powodu masowego rozbawienia.

\- Doprawdy, Jean Jacques. – Phichit aż otarł łzę. – To bardzo zarozumiałe, uważać, że cały świat podziela twój gust! Oczywiście, niczego nie ujmując… Belli?

\- Isabella jest najpiękniejsza na świecie! – zaperzył się Kanadyjczyk, po czym poczerwieniał, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że się wydał. – I wcale się tego nie wstydzę! A w ogóle, Lee dalej nie odpowiedział!

\- Co racja, to racja – wtrącił Leo, trochę nieśmiało. – Jesteś nam winien odpowiedź, Seung Gil.

Lee wbił spojrzenie w blat. Niech to… Skoro powiedział już A i, było nie było, niebezpośrednio przyznał się, że ktoś mu się podoba, to wypadało tez powiedzieć B. Chyba… Chyba nikt nie powinien się domyślić. W przeciwnym razie…

\- Ciemne włosy, ale nie typ azjatycki – zaryzykował. Minął się z prawdą tylko odrobinę, ale o tym nikt nie musiał wiedzieć.

\- Hmmmm… - podjął z kolei Emil po krótkim zastanowieniu. Seung Gil odniósł wrażenie, że słyszy w jego tonie cień podejrzliwości. – W takim razie… typ południowy? No wiesz, ciemne oczy, śniada cera, bujne, rozumiesz, prawda, kształty?

\- Ty się nie zajmuj kształtami, gołowąsie smarkaty! – JJ pacnął w ciemię Czecha, który kreślił właśnie w powietrzu zarysy stosownych jego zdaniem krągłości. – Założę się, że nawet się jeszcze nie golisz!

\- Ach tak?! – obruszył się Nekola. – Zobaczysz, za parę lat zapuszczę wąsy i brodę i będę wyglądać na starszego od was wszystkich!

\- Akurat, akurat! – zarechotał Kanadyjczyk. – I nie zmieniaj tematu, bo Lee zaraz znów się wykręci!

\- Prawda. – Emil błyskawicznie uznał, że czas na zawieszenie broni. – Co nam powiesz, Seung Gil?

I znów to samo – Czech wpatrywał się w niego z dziwnie zawziętą intensywnością. Lee zawahał się. Z każdym kolejnym pytaniem odsłaniał się coraz bardziej… a to, zupełnym przypadkiem, trafiło nieprzyjemnie blisko celu.

\- M-można tak powiedzieć – odparł, zaciskając palce na swojej szklance. Choć nawet przed sobą wstydził się to przyznać, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że wspomnienie pewnej smagłej twarzy i roziskrzonych oczu prześladowało go niejednokrotnie i to w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Gdy zaś przychodziło mu zetknąć się z nimi bezpośrednio…

\- A włosy krótkie czy długie? – Phichit nie dał mu zbyt wiele czasu na rozważania. Seung Gil przełknął.

\- Takie… akurat? – rzucił Lee tyleż desperacko, co ogólnikowo. Z każdą chwilą cała sytuacja bardziej wyprowadzała go z równowagi; i pomyśleć, że mógłby być teraz na lodowisku bądź siedzieć w pokoju i spokojnie koncentrować się przed jutrem. Nie musiałby teraz uważać na każde słowo… czemu więc Chulanontowi tak ciężko było odmówić?

\- Jeździ na łyżwach? – tym razem Otabek nie zrezygnował z pytania. Wydawał się całkiem skupiony na swojej filiżance, ale Seung Gilowi na dobrą chwilę odebrało mowę. Jeżeli aż tak zawężą krąg poszukiwań, to…

\- Czy to takie ważne? – burknął Koreańczyk niezbyt grzecznie, obracając w palcach wyjętą ze szklanki słomkę. Nie wystarczyło to jednak, by zwieść Taja, którego palce ponownie rozpoczęły swój taniec na ekraniku smartfona. Z drugiej strony… łyżwiarzy i łyżwiarek o południowej urodzie były tuziny, prawda? Phichit raczej nie powinien trafić we właściwą kandydaturę, jeśli nie zawęzi się opcji jeszcze bardziej. W takim razie… w takim razie wszystko powinno być w porządku, czyż nie? Skąd więc brało się to uczucie, że…

Seung Gil zaklął w duchu. Wiedział, skąd. Bardzo dobrze wiedział. Dlatego właśnie…

\- Do czego występuje w tym sezonie? – Leo najwyraźniej nie zamierzał ułatwiać mu życia. – Powiedzmy, w programie dowolnym?

\- D-do Pucciniego – westchnął Koreańczyk oględnie, acz całkowicie zgodnie z prawdą. Właściwie był wdzięczny za to pytanie; co sezon zawsze znalazło się co najmniej kilkanaścioro zawodników, którym towarzyszyła muzyka włoskiego kompozytora. Jeśli Leroy nie spyta teraz o coś kompromitującego, to być może…

\- Starsza czy młodsza? – zapytał Kanadyjczyk i jak na jego możliwości brzmiało to całkiem zwyczajne. Seung Gil rozluźnił się odrobinę.

\- Starsza – odrzekł twardo. I tym razem nie kłamał; różnica wieku, choć niewielka, była jednak faktem. Pozostawało pytanie Emila…

\- Startuje w juniorach czy w seniorach? – Czeski piętnastolatek aż przechylił się nad stołem, szklanka z resztką lemoniady zachwiała się niebezpiecznie. Lee postanowił uchwycić się tej szansy.

\- W s-seniorach – odpowiedział. Kostki zaciśniętej na szkle dłoni aż pobielały.

\- A nie wkręcasz nas aby? – Phichit posłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie znad smartfona i Seung Gil aż drgnął. U licha… czyżby Taj miał wbudowany detektor kłamstw? Albo inny rentgen pozwalający mu przejrzeć Koreańczyka na wylot?

\- Nie zwykłem kłamać. – Lee mimo wszystko postanowił iść w zaparte; jeśli coś mogło go uratować, to na pewno to. – Startuje w seniorach. Jest… - poszukał w pamięci liczby na chybił trafił – dwa lata starsza.

\- Puccini? I dwa lata…? – upewnił się Phichit radośnie, po czym jeszcze chwilę stukał w smartfona. – Mili panowie, chyba znalazłem wybrankę naszego drogiego Seung Gila!

\- Oooo! – JJ  niemal położył się na stoliku. – Pokaż zaraz, na co czekasz!

Lee poczuł, że się czerwieni, a serce wali mu jak młot. Nie zdążył dostrzec, co znajdowało się na wyświetlaczu Phichitowej komórki, bo Taj chyłkiem odsunął aparat poza zasięg jego wzroku. Niemniej, jeśli mówił o wybrance, to…

\- Nim zdradzę ten sekret, muszę pogratulować naszemu koledze odwagi – podjął tymczasem Chulanont z emfazą. – Damy jego serca strzeże bowiem straszliwa bestia… jej rodzony brat bliźniak!

\- Sara Crispino! – wrzasnął w tej samej chwili Emil Nekola, czerwony niczym burak. – Ale… ale t- to nie fair! Nie fair i już!

\- Sara to piękna dziewczyna – przyznał Leo z łagodnym uśmiechem. – Wcale się nie dziwię, że ci się podoba, Seung Gil.

\- Ale trzeba przyznać, że wysoko celujesz, chłopie! – JJ pacnął dłonią w blat. – To prawie poziom mojej Belli!

\- Prawie? Prawie?! – Emil Nekola sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zamierzał wydrapać Kanadyjczykowi oczy. – Poczekaj aż wyjdziemy na dwór, to…

\- Ej, ej, wyluzujcie chłopaki, przecież przyszliśmy tu dobrze się bawić, czyż nie? – Phichit posłał im wszystkim promienny uśmiech i dopiero teraz Lee pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Niech wierzą, że podoba mu się ta… Sara, jeśli to pozwoli zachować mu jego sekret.

\- Okeeeej! – Czarne oczy Taja rozbłysły, gdy nagle zwrócił się wprost ku niemu. Mało brakowało, a Seung Gil dałby się zaskoczyć. – To teraz pora na nagrodę! Jako zwycięzcy, stawiasz mi deser lodowy, Lee!

\- N-na nic takiego się nie umawialiśmy! – zaprotestował Koreańczyk. – Poza tym…

Na szczęście, w porę ugryzł się w język. Gdyby teraz przyznał, że strzał Phichita wcale nie był celny, cała szopka z ostatnich kilkunastu minut zaczęłaby się ponownie. A on nie chciał przez to przechodzić po raz kolejny; nie w sytuacji, kiedy…

\- Niech będzie – westchnął. – To który ten deser?

Phichit pisnął radośnie i nie zwlekając zabrał się za przeglądanie karty, podczas gdy pozostali doradzali mu jeden przez drugiego. Lee oparł się wygodniej, czując jak wreszcie opada z niego napięcie i wtedy właśnie złowił spojrzenie Otabka. _Współczuję_ , mówiło i, _bez obaw, nie powiem nikomu_. Koreańczyk czym prędzej odwrócił wzrok.

Przez pozostałą część wieczoru udało im się uniknąć podobnie problematycznych tematów: JJ gwiazdorzył, Leo i Otabek nie wiedzieć kiedy zaczęli rozmawiać o muzyce, Phichit z niewytłumaczalnych względów przyjął za punkt honoru, że musi im streścić obie części „Króla i Łyżwiarza” (a Lee złapał się na tym, że słucha z uwagą), potem temat jakimś cudem skręcił ku chomikom i ogólnie zwierzętom domowym (Seung Gil nieśmiało pochwalił się zdjęciami swojego nowego husky’ego, co wywołało u Chulanonta falę radosnych pisków) – i niedługo potem odkryli, że właściwie powinni już wychodzić, jeśli nie chcą, by trenerzy zmyli im głowę przed jutrzejszymi zawodami. Zebrali się więc z wolna wśród żartów i przekomarzanek – Phichit z uporem maniaka cykał fotki przez całą drogę – aż w końcu dotarli do hotelu. Tam Leroya natychmiast zgarnęli rodzice (de facto zaciągnęli go do windy za ucho), Emil na ten widok czym prędzej czmychnął, gdzie pieprz rośnie, a niczym niezrażony Taj oraz Leo zostali na patio, perorując w najlepsze o jakiejś nowej aplikacji na smartfona. Lee oraz Otabek pożegnali się grzecznie, kierując się ku windom. Milczeli obaj, póki nie wsiedli do jednej z nich.

\- Powinieneś powiedzieć Emilowi, że nie musi być zazdrosny o Sarę – oznajmił Kazach z powagą, wciskając guzik z numerem piętra. Seung Gil popatrzył na niego niepewnie, ale uznał, że nie ma co owijać w bawełnę. Jeśli u kogokolwiek jego sekret miał być bezpieczny, to Otabek Altin wydawał się właściwą osobą.

\- K-kiedy się zorientowałeś?

\- Przy Puccinim – odparł młodszy łyżwiarz krótko. – Sara Crispino występuje do „Toski”, ale ty słuchałeś wczoraj „Turandot”. „Nessun Dorma” konkretnie.

Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru Seung Gil poczuł zdradliwe gorąco na policzkach, a równocześnie na samo wspomnienie tytułu przed oczami stanęły mu fragmenty występu, przygotowanego do tej muzyki. Występu, który był ni mniej, ni więcej, a tegorocznym programem dowolnym pewnego uzależnionego od mediów społecznościowych Taja. Smagłolicego, czarnowłosego i ciemnookiego, starszego odeń o miesiąc kolegi z tafli.  
Phichita Chulanonta.

\- Powiesz mu? – zapytał Otabek, wzrokiem śledząc licznik pięter. Lee popatrzył na niego bez mała wstrząśnięty.

\- Żartujesz?

\- Nie żartuję. – Altin pokręcił głową. – Powinieneś mu powiedzieć. Tak myślę.

\- Ale…

\- Jeśli nie teraz, to kiedyś. – Licznik wyświetlił ósemkę i w chwilę potem drzwi się rozsunęły. Młody Kazach skierował się ku wyjściu. – Wiesz… ideał nie tak łatwo znaleźć.

Ledwie to powiedział, drzwi windy zamknęły się i pomknęła kolejne dwa piętra wyżej. Seung Gil wysiadł na dziwnie drżących nogach, by zaraz potem oprzeć czoło o ścianę. Nie dowierzał w to, co chwilę temu usłyszał. I… to z pewnością nie mogło być takie proste. Chociaż… może dla innych było proste. Może było proste dla Otabka, który nie wahałby się zawalczyć o swoje. Może było proste dla JJa, któremu wszystko przychodziło z łatwością. Może było proste dla samego Phichita, który wszystko przyjmował z uśmiechem. Ale nie dla niego. Nie dla Seung Gila Lee.

Nawet jeśli faktycznie znalazł swój ideał, to najpewniej miał on pozostać dla niego nieosiągalny – i musiał się z tym pogodzić.

Czemu więc po powrocie do pokoju kolejny raz słuchał arii z „Turandot”?

 

_Cztery lata później_

\- Lee! Masz w tym sezonie dowolny do „Turandot”? Super! Też kiedyś do tego jechałem!

\- Pamiętam. - Koreańczyk zdobył się na cień uśmiechu, podczas gdy Phichit – bo to był on oczywiście – przyhamował widowiskowo obok niego, sypiąc wokół okruchami lodu.

\- Serio? – ucieszył się Taj. – To był fajny program, ale strasznie trudny. Chyba nawet za trudny jak na moje możliwości wtedy… Nie pamiętam, żebym chociaż raz pojechał go czysto.

\- Na juniorskich Mistrzostwach Świata miałeś tylko jeden drobny błąd – skorygował Lee. Sam nie wiedział, jak to się działo, ale Chulanont wciąż potrafił bez większych problemów nawiązać swobodną rozmowę z każdym i co więcej umiał też sprawić, że nawet ktoś taki jak Seung Gil czuł się w tej rozmowie dobrze. Bo przecież nie mogło w dalszym ciągu chodzić o to, że…

Nie, nie. To było tylko głupie, szczenięce zauroczenie, dawno i nieprawda. U licha, skąd mu się w ogóle wzięła ta myśl?

\- JJ i Otabek i tak byli ode mnie lepsi – westchnął tymczasem Phichit. – Na tamtych mistrzostwach w sensie. – I w sumie dalej są…

Zaśmiał się, a Lee nie mógł odpowiedzieć inaczej, jak tylko uśmiechem. Naprawdę, co ten Chulanont wyczyniał z ludźmi…

\- Pamiętam, że tobie wtedy nie poszło – westchnął Taj, drapiąc się po karku. – Strasznie mi było szkoda, miałeś taki świetny program…

\- S-serio? – Koreańczyk popatrzył na Phichita, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. – Podobał ci się?

\- Pewnie! – Oczy Taja rozbłysły. – W sumie… wiesz, chciałem wtedy jeździć tak jak ty.

W słowach Chulanonta była jakaś zaskakująca niepewność, która uderzyła Lee. I zapewne z tego powodu powiedział to, co powiedział.

\- Ja… byłem zachwycony twoim programem do „Turandot” – wyznał. – I tym, jak go wykonywałeś…

\- Powaga?! – Czarne oczy Taja zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki. Seung Gil skinął nieznacznie. _Powinieneś mu powiedzieć_ , zadzwoniły mu w głowie ówczesne słowa Otabka. _Jeśli nie teraz, to kiedyś…_

\- Ściślej rzecz biorąc, byłem zachwycony tobą w tym programie – doprecyzował. – Jeśli pamiętasz tamtą rozmowę w kawiarni w przeddzień programu krótkiego, to… kłamałem wtedy. Nie chodziło mi o Sarę Crispino, tylko o… O ciebie, Phichit.

No i proszę. Choć ledwo mógł w to uwierzyć, odważył się, ot tak pod wpływem chwili. Sięgnął po swój ideał, po to, co najpewniej nadal było nieosiągalne. A teraz przypuszczalnie dostanie po tyłku od rzeczywistości, bo marzenia spełniały się takim ludziom jak Yuuri Katsuki, ale nie komuś takiemu jak…

\- D-daruj, mógłbyś powtórzyć? – wyjąkał Phichit trochę nieswoim głosem. Lee zerknął na niego niepewnie, przekonany, że Taj za chwilę każe mu zmiatać, gdzie raki zimują, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Co więcej, tajski łyżwiarz był czerwony na twarzy jak, nie przymierzając, piwonia.

\- Chodziło mi o ciebie – powtórzył Seung Gil cicho. – Ja… myślę, że byłem wtedy w tobie zakochany. Może… - urwał na chwilę, usiłując uporządkować własne uczucia. – Możliwe, że dalej jestem.

\- To czego nie mówiłeś od razu? – palnął Phichit. – Myślisz, że czemu wtedy paplałem o chomikach? Jakbym miał szczerze opisać swój typ, od razu by się kapnęli, że idzie o ciebie! A… a jak wypaliłeś z tymi seniorami, to myślałem, że mi serce pęknie! Bo do tego momentu wszystko pasowało!

\- P-przepraszam – wyjąkał Lee, trochę zaskoczony tym wybuchem, a jeszcze bardziej sensem słów Chulanonta. Na szczęście było wcześnie i nikt poza nimi nie zjawił się jeszcze na treningu. – N-nie miałem pojęcia, co robić i… chyba uznałem, że i tak nie ma szans. Przynajmniej wtedy tak mi się wydawało… Ale… Jeśli ty…

\- W ramach rekompensaty po treningu zabierasz mnie na kawę – zakomenderował Phichit. Nie wydawał się ani trochę rozgniewany. – Kto to widział, żeby z takiego powodu marnować aż tyle czasu! Musimy nadrobić te wszystkie randki z czterech lat!

\- Może na razie poprzestańmy na tej kawie? – zasugerował Lee, odrobinę spłoszony. – Nie jestem pewien, czy zdołam za tobą nadążyć…

\- Żartowałem tylko. – Taj uśmiechnął się krzepiąco, zajrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Nie zamierzam cię wystraszyć, w końcu jesteś idealnie w moim typie.

\- A… a ideał nie tak łatwo znaleźć? – ośmielił się dopowiedzieć Koreańczyk. Phichit chwilę przyglądał mu się, nic nie mówiąc, po czym bezceremonialnie skradł mu całusa.

\- Święte słowa – mruknął. – Święte słowa.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wen nie zna dnia ani godziny... xD


End file.
